


White Roses

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've written this for a tumblr prompt from preslai182:</p><p>Hey, if you’re still taking Steter prompts could you maybe do one where Peter and Stiles are like bitching about wedding arrangements for Scott’s wedding and at the end of it Peter proposes to Stiles. But he’d been planning it for awhile? And Stiles never thought he would? Something like that would be great! :D</p><p>I liked this so much, that I decided to post it here too.<br/>Also, this is tragically unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

“I can’t believe they went with roses,” Peter said, straightening his bowtie in the mirror, while Stiles was fighting with his shirt buttons. He had no idea why, but it seemed the fancier the shirt, the smaller those fuckers were.

“I can’t believe they actually invited you,” he shot back absentmindedly, as he went over his speech in his head for the hundredth time. It wasn’t everyday he got to be best man for his best friend - and for the last two years, official step brother - and he didn’t want to mess it up.

“White roses, Stiles. If they wanted everything to blend together into a giant white blur, they at least could have gone with calla lilies. Or white anemone. Or tulips. Or even orchids, for god’s sake.”

Stiles sighed. Since the wedding preparations started, Peter have critiqued every damned thing; the plates, the sitting arrangement, the location, and on one memorable occasion the shade of the lacing on the back of the wedding dress. Allison almost revoked his invitation then, but Stiles managed to drag Peter off before he made both of them persona non grata.

“…I mean, roses are the ultimate wedding cliche, I can’t even imagine why they thought it would be a good idea.”

“You know,” Stiles bit out, completely fed up with everything. “you don’t have to come, actually, I think everyone would be happier if you stayed here.”

He could see Peter rolling his eyes at him in the mirror, before turning towards him.

“Don’t ruin my fun, honey, I’m just warming up,” he said with a smirk, and Stiles was seriously considering just putting up a mountain ash barrier around him and going to the wedding alone.

“And anyway, why aren’t you dressed yet? We started at the same time and you haven’t even managed to get your buttons straight,” Peter said, tutting at him and pulling him in front of the mirror.

Stiles swatted at his hands halfheartedly as the man straightened out his lopsided buttoning, but gave up eventually, knowing that this wasn’t a battle worth fighting. He just closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

“You’re unusually humorless today,” Peter commented after finishing with his shirt, and helping him into the dove grey vest that matched his suit before starting on his tie. “Why are you so nervous? Everything went just fine at the rehersal, your speech even managed to take my mind off the hideous decoration. Well, for a few moments at least.”

Stiles swallowed back a retort, letting his frustration go with great effort. Peter was right. He really was keyed up, and it wasn’t all about the wedding. Or not this particular wedding. It was great to see Scott and Allison finally going official, and he was really happy for his friends, but he had to realize that he would never experience it himself. Not with Peter, anyway.

About two months ago, when they had to deal with the ghost of a witch on top of finalizing the menu, he was left to do research alone, and Peter even let him use his laptop to see if he could find anything. Everything went smoothly; the spirit was set to rest with minimal complications, but Stiles was stupid enough to snoop through Peter’s files. He never had the chance before, his boyfriend treated the thing like it was his horcrux - and hell, maybe it was - so he decided to seize the opportunity.

He shouldn’t have, because naturally, the second folder he opened was full of pictures, and not just any pictures but Peter’s wedding pictures.

He knew about Nathan, of course. Peter told him some things when their sporadic one-night-stands turned into something more.

Nathan died in the fire. They met at uni, where Peter was doing business, while Nate studied folklore. Apparently he just walked up to Peter one day and told him that he figured out what he turned into every full moon.

What Stiles didn’t know, or at least never really thought about was how happy Peter looked with his husband, how gorgeous they both were, especially together. How well they matched.

It wasn’t even a real wedding - California wasn’t there just yet -, the ceremony was held on the clearing behind the Hale house, and they were wed by Talia as the alpha of the pack…

Stiles stared at the pictures numbly for a few moments, then shut the laptop and swore to forget the whole thing.

Except that was easier said than done, because now every time Peter made a degrading comment about the wedding he was reminded of the fact that Peter already had a dream wedding with the love of his life. Who was dead. And who was not Stiles.

So, from the last few months of constant barbs and ridicule, he came to the conclusion, that Peter was definitely not about to tie the knot with anyone in the near future, probably ever.

It kind of put a damper on his mood.

But this day wasn’t about him and his problems, so he took a deep breath and let Peter wrestle him into his suit jacket.

***

In the end it was like Peter said; everything went smoothly, people laughed at his jokes - even Scott’s dad who admittedly wasn’t his biggest fan-, the groom and the bride were breathtakingly beautiful, the music wasn’t too cheesy, the food didn’t go cold by the time it was served… The whole night was a success.

It was after midnight, and there weren’t that many people left, just the pack, and Scott’s cousins from Texas with their army of kids. Their mom was desperately trying to sober up her husband in the bathroom, so the little terrors roamed free on the dancefloor.

Peter finished the last of his drink with a little hum of pleasure - it was probably the only thing he didn’t complain about, but only because Scott and Allison let him decide the wine list to make him a little less insufferable.

The DJ called out the last song, and started to play… wait wasn’t that[something ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BN_s14Olao4)from Shrek?

Peter wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stood, holding his hand out for him.

“Care for the last dance?”

Stiles almost told him to go to hell, considering the man barely even talked to him the whole night, just sat there like a sack of potatoes and let himself be pulled into every game the children present could think up. He had no idea why kids flocked to Peter like that, it was kind of worrying.

But then he thought about how this was probably the only dance he will ever get with Peter on a wedding, and nodded.

He was led to the middle of the empty dance floor, but was stopped when he tried to put his arms around his boyfriend.

“We are going to waltz,” Peter said confidently, taking hold of his hand, and putting his other on his waist.

“I can’t waltz!” Stiles whined, thankful that at least there weren’t that many people left to see him stumble through this horror.

“It’s easy, just follow my lead,” Peter ordered, motioning to his feet, and for once Stiles did as he was told with a put upon sigh. After a few steps of confusion, he did get it remarkably fast, to his own surprise, and about halfway through the song, he was even able to lift his head and enjoy the dance.

Peter led him around the floor effortlessly, and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at the way everyone was staring at them open mouthed.

He never thought he would ever even think it, but he was sorry when the song finally ended.

Before he could start back towards their table, one of the little girls still around - her name was Susie or Sally or something - ran up to them, and looked at Peter with big, wide brown eyes.

“Is it time yet?” she asked solemnly, and then ran away with a shriek when she received a nod in confirmation.

“What?” Stiles asked confused, as… oh, yeah, Sindy-with-an-S and her brother Mitch returned. The little boy was holding a pillow, and handed it to Peter with a gap-toothed grin.

“What?” Stiles asked again, because seriously, what?

“Well, you can’t expect me to go down on my knees just like that when people have been spilling drinks left and right… This is my favorite suit,” Peter explained, though it didn’t make any sense. The man threw the pillow down between them, and then actually knelt.

Stiles was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

Peter looked up at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, then held out his hand. When nothing happened he frowned and cleared his throat, and immediately Sindy-with-an-S yelped, and produced a little box from her pocket, placing it gingerly on Peter’s palm.

“Stiles, will you…” And seriously, it was the cheesiest, most corny thing he have ever seen, (and also the most amazing, wonderful thing to ever happen to him) so naturally Stiles just couldn’t let him finish; instead he screamed out a yes and threw himself at Peter, tumbling both of them to the filthy floor while their friends clapped and hooted around them.


End file.
